Where the Magic Happens
Plot In a graveyard, at night, a man in a black cloak, with red trim, and a wooden staff, with a serpentine head on the top is sitting crisscross. He has four small hemispheres, with odd symbols on them, sitting in front of him. (Man): (chanting)' Lapidibus illis Vitam Perducat. Lapidibus illis Vitam Perducat. Lapidibus illis Vitam Perducat'!(the symbols start glowing yellow.) In Me Potestatem Tribuas! The stones glow yellow and levitate off the ground and attach themselves to a black belt around the man's waste. The graveyard's caretaker runs up behind the man. (Caretaker): Hey, you're not supposed to be here! The man stands up and turns, pointing his staff at the caretaker. (Man): Ha ha ha ha ha! The Charms of Bezel grant me power. You cannot control me!(fires an electrical blast at the caretaker) The blast misses the caretaker, barely; he runs off into the graveyard. (Man): Ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha! Theme Song Bryce and Marissa are downtown at a Magic Festival. They are exploring the little tents and stuff. (Bryce): (picking up an odd charm) Do you like this one? (Marissa): It's so cool.(the charm flashes yellow) Whoa!(drops the charm) (Bryce): You okay?! (Marissa): Yeah, that just scared me. (Bryce): (holding the charm) Miss(the clerk looks up) What is this? (Clerk): (with a Transylvanian accent) It is a Bezel Charm. There were five originally, but this the only one left. This one grants luck to the wielder. (Marissa): How much? (Clerk): Ten dollars. Marissa pays for the charm and puts it on a chain around here neck, and then the two walk away. The man from before is standing on a rooftop, watching Bryce and Marissa. (Man): The final Charm of Bezel, it shall be mine! End Scene The man on the rooftop jumps off and slowly levitates to the ground. A police officer walkover to him. (Officer): Hey, who are you? The man utrns slightly and waves his arm, sending the officer flying into a tent. Bryce see's this and faces the man. (Bryce): Hey! What's your problem?! (Man): The Charm of Bezel, give it to me! (Bryce): What makes you think you can order me around? (Man): I am Hex,(raises his arm, levitating Bryce) Master Magician. You, boy, have no power against me! (Bryce): Oh yeah?!(activates and slaps the Infinity) Bryce transforms into a white, ghost-like alien, with black lines on his torso, and black stripes on his ghost tail; he has a red eye. (Ghostfreak): You better get running! Ghostfreak flies at Hex ramming him. Hex flies back, then catches himself. He raises his staff, firing a bolt of lightning at Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak turns intangible, the lightning going through him. (Ghostfreak): Marissa, help the civilians get out of here, I'll handle Hex. Marissa nods and runs off. Ghostfreak turns intangible, going underground. (Hex): Come out, boy, you don't scare me! (Ghostfreak): But do I freak you out?(comes out of the ground uppercutting Hex) (Hex): Ah! You'll pay for that!(fires a stream of fire at Ghostfreak) Ghostfreak dodges and punches Hex. (Ghostfreak): Give up, Hex, I'm not hittable. You'll eventually run out of steam and fall at my feet. (Hex): Doubtful. Spiritus Captionem! A red sphere forms around Ghostfreak. (Ghostfreak): Ha!(turns intangible and tries to fly through the sphere but fails) Ow, what'd you do?(the Infinity starts timing out) Uh-oh.(reverts) Bryce falls through the sphere. (Hex): Ha, now give me the Charm! (Bryce): What if I don't have it? (Hex): How foolish do you think I am?! Acio Decortis!(nothing happens) What? (Bryce): I told you, I don't have it. (Hex): (smirks evilly) The girl.(launches into the air, flying) (Bryce): Wait! End Scene Hex is flying over the crowd of people. (Hex): Where is the Charm of Bezel?! (Marisaa): (thinking) Oh, where are you, Bryce? (Hex): Ah, there you are.(lifts his arm, levitating Marissa) You thought you could escape me, did you? But not so well. Hand it over! Just then, a green laser shot hits Hex, making him cringe and drop Marissa. As Marissa's falling, the charm on her neck flashes; a truck with a matress in the bed passes by, the matress falls and lands right under Marissa, breaking her fall. Bryce as a red manta ray alien lands near her. (Jetray): Marissa, are you alright? (Marissa): Yes, I'm fine. Jetray takes back into the air, and rams the recovering Hex. Hex falls and hits the ground hard. (Hex): (slowly getting up) Ha ha ha, a powerful attack, however I'll not be subdued so easily. Da mihi Virtutem Tuam! Jetray's power starts coming off him like steam and travels over to Hex, who absorbs it. (Jetray): (grabbing his head) Ahhg! What are you doing?! (Hex): Your power is being drained into me; it gives me strength. (Jetray): Drain..... this!(fires a neuroshock, hitting Hex and knocking him back) Hex loses his focus, and Jetray's power is restored to him. Hex gets up again. (Hex): You fool! Angering me is not wise. Dolor Maxime! Jetray cringes and falls to the ground, writhing in pain.'' (Jetray): Ahhhhhhh! (Hex): Yes, sumbit to my power! (Marissa): Hey! Hex turns towards her, to be kicked in the face. The spell breaks, and Jetray gets back up. Jetray flies over to Hex and fires neuroshocks continuously. Hex passes out, and Jetray reverts. (Bryce): Thank you, Marissa. (Marissa): My pleasure. Suddenly, Hex jumps up and seizes the Charm from Marissa's neck. (Hex): '''Andata!(teleports away) (Bryce): Hex! Danggit, he got away. (Marissa): You'll get him next time. (Bryce): I hope so, and I'll be waiting. THE END Aliens Used *Ghostfreak(Debut) *Jetray(Debut) (offscreen transformation) Spells Used *Lapidibus illis Vitam Perducat *In Me Potestatem Tribuas *Spiritus Captionem *Acio Decortis *Da mihi Virtutem Tuam *Dolor Maxime *Andata Trivia *Ghostfreak makes his first appearance *Jetray makes his first appearance *Hex makes his first appearance *The names for the spells that Hex uses are Latin for what they actually do *Spell Andata is a spell commonly used in the Fanon series John Smith 10: Distant Worlds and John Smith 10: Phantom Watch Category:Episodes Category:BBO Category:Series